Chocolate Chip Skinny Dip
by xXxsilent but deadlyxXx
Summary: The title may be random, but this has cookies, truth or dare, and FAX! please read! this is mah first fanfic! so be nice haha R&R!
1. Truth or Dare, Cookies BEWARE!

**hey!!! this is mah 1st fanfic ever!! so pleeease R&R!!! The title i know was really random (THANK YOU SNOOPY!) haha anywho...this is kinda long but i hope you enjoy!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I, xXxsilent but deadlyxXx, does NOT (even tho i wish i do) own Maximum Ride.**

Fangs POV

"Are you ready?" Iggy asked me. For what I thought, what could be so important that he had to wake me up. On a Saturday for cryin out loud!

"Wha-" was all that came out of my mouth.

"For Max's surprise party! Now wake up before I through something at you!" Iggy spat. He is not a morning person.

"kay" I mumbled. I'm not a morning person either though.

When we got downstairs, everyone-except Max duh-was waiting. In the dark. I am so tired.

When Max came down, she was wearing the usual sweats. She didn't look half bad. Actual she was-wait a minute, what am I thinking?

"SURPRISE!" everyone yelled. It really surprised Max, who almost fell over. Not that she would ever admit it.

"Whoa! Mom! Ella!" Max yelled. "Thank you so much!!"

"Hey, we had something to do with this to ya know!" Total said. For a dog, he hated being left out.

"I'm sorry, Total! Angel! Nudge! Iggy! Gazzy! Fang!" she yelled. "That's all I ask." Total said.

"Well, what would you like to do today, honey?" Dr. M asked. "we could go get our nails done or go shopping or-" "Uhh, thanks but no thanks." Max cut her off. Hahaha the look on her face.

"We could go to the park!" Nudge suggested. "Great idea sweetie! I would like to go flying." Max said dreamily.

So while we were at the park we had some delicious sandwiches. We flew around and messed with each other. It was an awesome day. I must admit.

We went home around dinner time. "For your birthday I have decided to save yourself the trouble of cooking and cook for you." Iggy said to Max.

"Don't you mean, save everyone the trouble of Max's cooking. Then I would like to thank you!" Gazzy said, and then burped. Because who knows what we would do without his gas.

"Shut up! And thank you Iggy." Max said. "Ewww, Gazzy! I could smell you upstairs!" Angel screamed. The Gasman just smiled proudly.

"I'm sorry, Max, but Ella and I will have to leave after dinner. You see, I have a very important business meeting and Ella has a birthday party. I am sorry." Dr. Martinez sadly said.

"Its ok, I understand." Max said calmly. But I knew she was upset.

"Here is everyones dinner!" Iggy said, breaking the silence. "Good because I'm starving!" Ella said.

After dinner and after everyone stopped saying good bye to Ella and Dr. Martinez, we all crashed on the couch.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Max asked.

Everyone thought for a minute or two. "I know!!" Nudge said excitedly. "Well, I know that its your birthday and I figured you were in a good mood, so you know I mean who wouldn't be! Its your birthday! So I know what you are probably going to say, but you know I was just thinking-" "NUDGE!" Everyone yelled at that chatterbox. "Your point?" Max asked.

"Can we play truth or dare?" Nudge said quickly.

"Uhhhh-" Max looked very hesitant. "Pleeeeeeease Max!!" Angel pleaded while giving Max the famous puppy dog eyes. Uh-oh.

"welll…..fine." Max gave in. Everyone-except Iggy- can't resist the puppy dog eyes. Especially Angels.

"OK!" Gazzy said excitedly. "I will go first! Iggy, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm, dare!" Iggy said while punching a fist in the air.

"Ok, I dare you to eat Max's cooking. And she can put anything she wants into it!"

"NO! wait that's not fair!! Max is a horrible cook!" Iggy said. "Gee thanks, I am right here ya know!" Max said. "Just for that your going to get it!" she said while laughing an evil laugh while going to the kitchen.

"Ok, I am going to still play. Angel, truth or dare?" Iggy said. He sounded nervous.

"Truth!" Angel said excitedly.

"Ok, what did Max put in my 'food'?" Iggy quickly asked.

"Well to be honest I don't know, she was mainly thinking 'This is going to be good' and 'He's gonna get it'." Angel said sadly.

"Its ready!!!" Max said while skipping in with a plate and a mutated cookie on it.

"Dang, I won't do this unless Fang eats it also!" Iggy yelled. "YEA!" Everyone said. This sucks. "No!" I said. "This isn't my dare!"

"Well now it is!!" Gazzy said while shoving it in my mouth.

It. Is. Freakin. Nasty. It was the grossest thing ever and I've eaten out of garbage before.

Everyone else laughed manically at us. This sucks.

"Angels turn!" Nudge said when the laughter finally died down.

"OK, Max, truth or dare?" Angel asked. "Dare!" Max said.

"ok," Angel gave an evil grin, "I dare you to kiss Fang!!" why am I always in this…

Max's face got all red, and I suddenly hoped mine wasn't. she hesitantly got up and slowly walked towards me. I got up, when we met in the middle we paused. And then kissed.

It. Was. Amazing.

After what seemed like forever, we stopped. Max started blushing and I looked away.

"OK then, I think that's enough for one night." Max said not looking at anyone else, except me.

"Aww it was getting good." Gazzy said. "NOW!" max said and chased everyone to bed.

When everyone else was asleep Max came downstairs and sat next to me on the couch. Wow. She was beautiful.

"How was your birthday?" I tried to ask casually.

Then she leaned over and kissed me.

"Amazing." she said.

Iggy POV (The next day)

I woke up and I could see. No joke. This has to be a dream. Its not like I could just regain my eyesight overnight, right?

Well I did. And it was AWESOME! But this room did not look like the room Gazzy told me about. Hmmm…

So I got up to look at my self in a mirror….

"Oh my gosh………"

**If you got this far, THANK YOU FOR READING!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU!!!!!!!!! if i dont get at least 5 reviews, i wont update!! please review! hoped ya liked it!!!!!!**


	2. Don't Blame Me, I Can See!

Fang POV

I woke up to darkness. It must have still been night out. Which was weird because I usually sleep in.

"Hey Iggy, I have a plan for today!" The Gasman said very near to me. I looked around, but I didn't see Iggy or Gazzy anywhere. Hmmmm.

"Iggy, what are you waiting for! Get up! Today is a whole new day of teasing Max and Fang about their kiss!" Gazzy said and then puckered up his lips to make kissing noises.

"Hey I'm right here ya know!" I said. Oddly I could sense that he wasn't looking at me.

"Ya I know! I'm looking right at you!" Gazzy said and waved in my face. Oh crap. This is not good.

"I have to talk to Ig-I mean Fang." I said and ran out of the room. This has to be a dream. What is going on!

"Iggy!" someone whispered harshly behind me. "It's me, Iggy." "How did this happen! And why cant I see!" I whispered back.

"Hey, now you know how I feel, and speaking of me, I don't look half bad!" Iggy said. "Shut up and focus!" whats going on I thought.

"Freaky Friday?" suggested Iggy, well me, well…you know what I mean. "Yea one problem. Its Sunday!" I said. This sucks.

"Right, well we obviously switched bodies." Iggy said matter-of-factly. "No duh." I said. Well we cant let anyone else know. Could we?

"well this is bound to wear off, so ya know, please can you let me see for a while!" Iggy pleaded.

"But I want to see also." I complained. "Fine, but only for a couple of hours or so."

"YES!" Iggy said while punching a fist in the air. Believe me I know because it almost knocked me back. Then I felt him running away while I stood there. This was going to be interesting.

Iggy POV

I am so happy I can see. This is going to be the best time of my life. It better be! So what did I chose to do while I could see? Well, I am a teenage boy who can now see anything I want to. Yup, you guessed it!

"I'm going to the beach!" I said while running out the door. This was going to be awesome. "Wait Fang!" Max yelled behind me. "the rest of us are coming also!!"

"Ok but hurry up!" I said. I don't really want to wait, mainly because Fang said I had, like, a few hours or so. Which I wasn't really planning on. Call me selfish, but I really liked being able to see.

Once we were on the beach, I was the happiest blind boy ever. Wait, that's lame, ok the happiest blind man ever. "Iggy, you suck I must say." Fang whispered to me. "I know and I don't care! I deserve to have some fun!"

C'mon Iggy! We are going to make the biggest sand castle ever!" The Gasman shouted. I watched as Fang made his way to the left. "Wrong way!" I yelled at him. Hahaha. Sweet revenge!

So as Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were making a sand castle, I went to go get to know some hot girls at the snack bar. I love sight!

Max POV

Seeing Fang with all those girls was torture. Especially after KISSING ME! What a pig. I couldn't handle it. Even when I distracted myself with Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel. Grrrr, why do guys act like this.

"I'm going to go flying…." I said. As I was up in the air I felt tears coming down my cheeks. Greeat, as if this day wasn't great enough.

Fang (In Iggys body) POV

When Max said she had to go she sounded really hurt. I hated seeing Max hurt. I don't know why, I usually don't like to get mushy lovey about things.

"Where's Fang?" I asked. I realized he never joined us.

"Ummm, he is kissing another girl." Angel replied. "Hmm, that's really unlike him." IGGY! I hate him….

"Ewww!" the Gasman said, "I am never going to kiss a girl!"

"Yes you will, when you get older!" Nudge said. "Never ever" was Gazzy's relpy.

Iggy hurt Max. I am going to get so much revenge on Iggy. And I know just how to do it.


	3. Sweet Sweet Revenge!

**HEY YOU!! I am sooooo sry that i havent posted in forever!! i had school, soccer, softball, and the HoLiDaYz!! MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!! ANywAy, i hope u EnJoY this chapter!!!!!!! R&R!!!! **

**DiScLaImEr: I DOnT OWn MAx rIdE!!!!!!! (darn....)**

Max POV

Fang has been acting really weird lately. I kissed Fang, and meant it, and he went off kissing random girls the next day! Is this revenge for me running away………I sure hope not. At least I never kissed any other boys when I ran away. Screw Fang. Crap. "Angel!"

Fang POV

Muhahaha!!!! This is going to be great! I hope. I cant really see it but whatever.

"OH Fang!" Iggy said while in my body while coming down the hall. It (hopefully) was perfect.

"yeah." I said in Iggy's body. I really hate being blind.

"You should have seen it!! I was making out with every babe on the beach!!!" Iggy said

"Yeah sounds greeat." I said sarcastically. He was really pissing me off.

"Anyway, _Fang, _could you get me something to drink. Like a Pepsi." I said. I LOVE PEPSI!

"Sure I guess I could help you out, _Iggy" _Iggy said. Iggy walked over to the fridge and once he opened the door, WHAM! He was hit on the side of the head by a boxing glove. (Like in the cartoons)

"HAHAHA!!" I laughed so hard. It would have been more hilarious to see his face. Grrr.

I heard Iggy laughing. "By the way," he said in between laughs "it did not hit me! You were off!"

DANG! stupid blindness! Now I have to find someother way to revenge Iggy. But how???

(the next day still Fangs POV)

I have figured it out, if I hit Iggy, I will hit myself. But if I do something embarrassing in Iggy's body, I will embarrass him!! Now, it is perfect.

(around night)

There I was, outside, in Iggys body. Naked. And I was freakin cold.

"Hey Everyone!!" I said while I jumped in the water. Everyone rushed outside to see what was wrong. Even Iggy. Thank God I couldn't see. That would be nasty. Anyway, Max rushed the little kids inside. Then it was just me and Iggy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING????" Iggy shouted.

"I am skinny-dipping, what are you doing?" I said calmly.

"Turning my face away. Your sick!" Iggy said harshly.

"No, I cant see and this is your body so for me its not sick but it is for you." I said trying to pull this off.

"Thank God they left before you turned to face us." Iggy said. Now sounding embarrassed. Muhahaha! I got him. I got out. Got a towel and went to go get dressed. I happened to know that Iggy did not come inside for awhile. Haha Iggy, haha.

Iggy's POV

I HATE FANG. Why would he do that to me!! What did I do to him? Oh man, this is WAR.

**MuHAHAHA!!! I rly hoped you like it!!!!!!!!!! please review my faithful followers!!!!! Review if you want to read about the War!!!!!!!!!!!! ok well review and byeas!!!!**


End file.
